


Bones Needs to Destress

by recklesslyrainbow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslyrainbow/pseuds/recklesslyrainbow
Summary: Bones has been working much too hard recently. His lover knows exactly what he needs, and she's more than willing to give it.





	Bones Needs to Destress

I strutted into Bones's office -- ignoring the questioning look he tossed my way in favor of shutting the door with a catty smirk on my face. His eyes narrowed at me as he looked up from his paperwork for probably the longest he had in days. 

"Just the what the hell do you think you're up to," he drawled -- finally dropping his pen and directing his full attention on me. I didn't reply. Instead, I took my time walking towards him, a sway in my hips that I knew he couldn't resist. It was later in the evening and sick bay was nearly deserted except for resting patients and the occasional nurse, but Bones was still working hard. He had been staying extra late for the past few days. The Enterprise had unfortunately encountered a hostile alien race and there ended up being quite a few injuries. Now, it was a few days after the incident and every crew member involved was stable. But Bones was swamped with paperwork and had been neglecting to come to our shared quarters -- except for during odd hours of the morning.

I was concerned about him and knew that, no matter how much he would fight me in the moment, that he needed a reprieve and I knew exactly how to give it to him. He stared at me quietly, seeming to be at war with himself in his mind, before he seemed to relent and physically relax. He wheeled his office chair out from underneath the desk and held his arms out -- ready to hold me in his lap. I walked past him, winking when I saw his confused expression before I quickly ducked underneath the desk. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me -- knowing exactly what was up and simply daring me to continue. I smiled and pulled his office chair back under the desk when he didn't make a move. I looked up at him, my eyes half-lidded and lusty as I leaned forward on my knees. My hands excitedly went for his belt as my tongue darted across my bottom lip. Before I could react, a calloused hand grabbed a chunk of my hair and roughly pulled my face from between his legs. The sheer force of the yank pulled my body even further between his legs -- my neck awkwardly craning up until I was facing him.

"I said," he punctuated with another rough pull. My mouth dropped open and a whine forced itself from my throat -- the combination of the pain and his dominance going right between my legs. "Just what the hell do you think you're up to?" He asked, his voice rough and sexy. I smirked slightly and he glared at me. He quickly yanked my head back with another brutal pull and I let out a guttural moan -- clenching my thighs together. "You know the rules," he continued -- tongue darting out to wet his lips as he anxiously looked out of the blinds. "Besides, anyone could walk by and see us," he hissed quietly.

"Well then, you're either going to have to punish me or be more inconspicuous," I teased -- my voice low as I stared up at him, "daddy." As soon as the word dropped from my tongue, I watched his pupils dilate and knew I had him right where I wanted him. He stared at me for a long moment, his breathing heavy before he let go of my hair and turned back to his paperwork. I immediately leaned forward -- my nimble fingers wasting no time unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. I smirked when I saw that he already half-hard and leaned forward, my hands resting on his thighs as I tongued the outline of his bulge through the regulation boxers. 

"If you're going to be a slut, then don't be a tease or else I might take you up on your offer and punish you," he said matter of factly. His tone was calm -- the same that he used when giving official reports or ordering the nurses around -- and I could hear the sound of his fingers dancing across his keyboard as he spoke. I rolled my eyes, my smirk never leaving my face, as I pulled his cock out of his boxers. I spit on my hands and wrapped them around his cock -- jerking it for a moment so that I could steal a look at his face. His eyes darted to meet mine for a moment -- his entire demeanor as cool and collected as if he were presenting a report to the Captain. "Start sucking or I'm going to change my mind," he said authoritatively -- his fingers danced across the keyboard as if it were any other day and he was just writing his normal reports.

I admired his cock for a moment, my slick hands sliding up and down the length of it -- squeezing more firmly and twisting towards the tip. His cock was already fully erect and stood proudly in all of its glory. Bones was definitely well-endowed, length-wise, and he knew that I loved worshipping his cock just as much as he loved it. I leaned forward and licked the underside of it -- my tongue starting at his balls and licking up the shaft until I could tease his slit with the tip of my tongue. His breathing sped up until he was shallowly panting and I smirked -- knowing he was trying his best to be as inconspicuous as possible. Bones had always been vocal in bed, so I knew it was genuinely hard for him. But I always thought it was so sexy that he couldn't help himself from grunting and groaning or talking dirty -- telling me in his husky drawl how good it felt.

I finally stopped teasing, tilting my head forward to wrap my lips around the head of his cock. I pressed my tongue firmly against the underside of his cock as I pushed my head down -- not relenting until his cock was down my throat and my nose was almost pressed against his stomach. I looked up at him, my eyes wide and glossy as my lips stretched wide around his cock, and he glanced down at me. He immediately cursed and looked away -- clenching his fists hard as he tried to restrain himself. I moaned around his cock, so turned on at how hard it was for him to restrain himself.

"Fuck," he grunted as his hand immediately flew underneath the desk to grab another handful of my hair -- forcing my head down until my nose was pressed against his stomach. He held my head there for a few long moments as I choked on his cock. He eventually loosened his grip enough that I could tilt my head back for air. I gratefully panted -- my cheeks flushed and a line of spit connecting my lips to his cock. I ducked my head lower to take one of his balls into my mouth and suck -- one of my hands cupping the other as my other hand jerked his cock. My hand quickly slid up and down his cock, and I stopped at the top to tease the slit for a moment before taking the other neglected ball into my mouth and sucking. My free hand darted between my legs to draw lazy circles on my clit as I watched through half-lidded eyes as one of his hands clenched around the lip of the desk until his knuckles turned white.

"Bones," Bones and I both nearly jumped in surprise as Captain Kirk's voice rang suddenly rang from Bones's communicator. Bones' face nearly went white and he immediately tried to use my hair to pull me back underneath the desk. My mouth popped off of his ball with an obscene popping sound and I sat back on my knees underneath his desk. I watched contentedly, eyeing him closely to see what he was going to do -- already knowing what I was going to do. He eyed me warily but quickly let go of my hair to grab the communicator when it chirped again impatiently.

"Bones here," he calmly replied, glancing at me warily before slowly relaxing -- thinking that I wasn't going to do anything.

"How're things going down there," Kirk asked. Bones cleared his throat, trying to prepare himself to answer in an inconspicuous manner.

"Well. things are mostly sta-" Bones started replying, but I cut him off. I quickly scooted forward and wrapped my lips around his cock -- taking it down my throat until my nose was once again pressed against his stomach in one fluid motion. Bones' mouth dropped into a silent 'o' and his whole body seemed to tense up and tremble as he grit his teeth and tried not to moan. His cock twitched in my mouth and I hummed quietly in appreciation. His hand clawed underneath the desk -- grabbing my hair and trying to forcefully pull me off of his cock. I resisted -- digging my hands into his thighs as I refused to move my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks and continued bobbing my head -- moving to twist my hands around the base of his cock as I sucked. He stubbornly kept trying to pull me off of his cock before the communicator beeped again, and he realized that he had to answer -- whether my lips were wrapped around his cock or not.

"Bones?" Kirk's questioning voice rang out through the communicator again and Bones glared at me -- wrapping one of his hands around my throat in a bruising grip before pulling me off of his cock. I gasped and panted -- saliva obscenely dripping from my mouth as I looked up at him with my watery eyes.

"Don't you dare think for one moment that I'm not going to punish your ass for this later," Bones said firmly -- his tone low and promising. "You damn minx," Bones added after a moment -- unable to stop an affectionate smirk from curling the corner of his lips. I smirked -- already getting a rush from the choking. He looked at me for a moment before letting go of me entirely and grabbing his communicator. I wrapped my lips around his cock again and faithfully set back to work. He took a deep breath before pressing the button and beginning to reply. "Y-yeah, sorry about that," he stuttered -- trying to hide a hiss as I hummed and teased his slit with my tongue. "I have a tickle in my throat. Everything's stable. The nurses and I have done all that we can do, it's up the patients to fight now," he explained. He started talking faster as went on, his voice getting slightly higher towards the end.

"Alright, Bones, good work. Kirk out." Bones immediately set the communicator aside -- releasing a guttural groan of relief. He looked through the blinds and bit his lip when he realized that there were only sleeping patients out there. Both of his hands slid into my hair and he smirked down at me. One of his thumbs pushed a stray strand of hair behind my temple affectionately before he tightened his grip in my hair -- firmly holding my head in place. I squeezed my thighs together, moaning and bracing my hands on his thighs -- already knowing what was coming. He gave one more cautious glance out of the blinds before he started fucking my throat. I looked up at him with my watery eyes, marveling in the faces he made as he used my body for his pleasure.

"Fuck, baby girl, you're such a good little slut," he moaned gutturally. I whined around his cock, embarrassingly turned on by the praise. I couldn't help myself from reaching a hand between my legs and up my dress -- pushing my panties to the side to needily press two fingers inside. He glanced down, a furrow in his brow as his hips furiously worked towards his orgasm. I ground down onto my fingers -- moaning like a whore around his cock. His eyes widened when he finally noticed what I was doing and he looked away -- throwing his head back before letting out the most sinful moan.

"Fuck," he hissed -- his voice sounding deliciously hoarse from moaning. "Don't you dare fucking cum, you whore," he hissed, although he didn't sound nearly as angry as I'm sure he wanted to. I whined and teased my clit for a moment before stopping to hold on to his thighs again. I felt my pussy needily clench around nothing as tears ran down my face and I choked on his cock. "Fuck," he growled. "You look so fucking good like this, baby girl. You look so fucking pretty like this -- an absolute wreck with your lips stretched around my cock." He punctuated his words with an especially hard thrust and I simply moaned and hollowed my cheeks -- feeling some of his pre-cum slide down my throat. I knew he was close, because Bones always talked his dirtiest when he was close and his rhythm was beginning to get sloppy. "And I know you fucking love it. Oh, you fucking love it, don't you?" He drawled -- rambling and losing himself in the pleasure. "You fucking love me using you -- making you choke on my cock without mercy," he groaned. His hair was a mess and he was a wreck and I wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing the normally put-together doctor lose himself was so damn sexy.

He shoved as much of his cock as he possibly could down my throat before holding my head there as he tilted his head back to let out his loudest moan yet. His voice broke off towards the end and I felt his cum spill down my throat in rope after rope. I swallowed and moaned as he fucked my mouth shallowly afterwards, riding out the waves of his pleasure. When he'd finally spilled every last drop of cum that he possibly could, he pulled back. He leaned down and grabbed my chin -- forcefully pulling open my mouth to look at the cum that was left in my mouth. He reared his hand back and slapped me. I moaned at the sting -- biting my lip and subconsciously rolling my hips against the heel of my foot.

"Swallow," he ordered. His eyes watched closely as I swallowed -- my throat visibly moving. I opened my mouth afterwards, showing him it was empty. "Good girl," he praised with a sated smirk. He relaxed back in his chair and simply stared at me for a moment -- admiring my disheveled appearance. My hair was an absolute mess, my eyes were watery and tear stains streaked down my face, my lips were red and swollen from being abused, and I was grinding my hips against the heel of my foot. "I don't know how you knew it, baby girl, but I needed that." He admitted, looking off and out of the blinds as he shook his head and rubbed the stubble that was beginning to sprout along his jawline. 

"I know," I simply said, my voice absolutely wrecked. He smirked at the sound of my voice and I tucked him back into his pants, before leaning forward and resting my head on his lap -- nuzzling affectionately against his torso with a lazy smile on my face. He huffed and relaxed for a moment -- running his hands through my hair and gently massaging my scalp. We stayed like that for a few moments, content to just bask in the comfort of each other.

"Alright, let's go back to our quarters," he finally relented. "It's time to go deal with you," he drawled -- his voice low and full of promise. I nodded eagerly and bit my lip. He chuckled quietly before standing up and I quickly got out from underneath the desk -- ready to follow him absolutely anywhere.


End file.
